


Tuesdays with the General

by pt_tucker



Series: Sex Worker AU [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bondage, Canonical Power Imbalance, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Misuse of Potions, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions in Asses, Rimming, Sex Worker Cloud Strife, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Cloud's life was pretty average: wake up, eat, train, eat, go on missions for ShinRa, eat again, watch his shows in the rec room, sleep, wake up and do it all over again the next day. Always the same. Often boring.Well, except for the part where General Sephiroth gave him blow jobs every Tuesday. That was different.





	Tuesdays with the General

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Oral Fixation" square on my season of kink bingo card, partially inspired by some Discord talk about sex worker AUs and also a post I once saw that asked male sex workers what some common requests were from their clients and a surprising amount said people just wanted to give them blow jobs. (Of course, I went a little overboard in this and there's way more than just blow jobs...)
> 
> FYI I'm writing this with the assumption that Cloud is at least eighteen. Also, there is a power imbalance between Sephiroth and Cloud due to their positions in ShinRa, which is basically glossed over in here. Obviously the same situation would be taken more seriously in real life. 
> 
> Also, I feel like I should elaborate on the fact that they don't use any sort of protection in this fic, especially since it's a sex worker au. Number one, I've mentioned it in other fics and headcanon posts, but I like to HC that people with mako don't really get those sort of diseases (I feel like the Geostigma was a different beast entirely) and that basically the mako in their saliva/cum/blood/whatever kills anything that might transfer over and this is a well-known fact in ShinRa & probably all of Midgar since there's so many SOLDIERs there. Number two, which will come up more in later fics in the series, I'm imagining that despite this, Sephiroth did in fact give Cloud some sort of lab results that showed he didn't have anything. Because I like to imagine him as being very thorough. :)

No one was home when Cloud slid his suspiciously high-level access card through the reader and opened the General’s apartment door. At least he didn’t think anyone was home. The weapons rack near the door was empty, and Sephiroth wasn’t likely to have left his sword somewhere else, surely. 

He waited a moment, just to be certain, before shrugging and opening the guest bedroom to the left. Not that Sephiroth used it as a guest bedroom. It had an extra bed, sure, but said bed was covered in books and papers and a single glowing red materia that Cloud knew better than to even think about touching. 

He dumped his gear into the chest Sephiroth had added just for him, followed by his clothes. Now naked, he strode across the apartment to the large, luxurious bathroom that appeared to be the only sign of Sephiroth’s status as a high-ranking SOLDIER.

Cloud spent more time in the shower than he probably should have, but he’d be damned if he wasted his one opportunity a week to not only wash in private, but to do it with as much hot water as he wanted. Besides, even if Sephiroth came home early, he wouldn’t be upset. At most he _might_ join Cloud in the shower, but that was a big ‘might.’ It’d only happened once.

After thoroughly washing himself both inside and out, and then toweling himself down as best he could, he stepped into the living room to find it still empty. Cloud glanced at the clock on the wall. He’d taken longer than he’d meant to, the hot water so enticing after the lukewarm and then cold water ShinRa normally gave them. Sephiroth was officially late, which either meant he’d been held up by the meeting running longer or that some sort of emergency had occurred. And if it was the former…

Cloud flushed. Sephiroth always got irritated when his Tuesday meeting - the only meeting he was apparently required to attend - went over time. And an irritated Sephiroth released his frustrations by turning Cloud into a whimpering, shivering wreck as he forced him to come again and again and _again._ As many times as he could, and then Sephiroth spent the rest of the night idly playing with his oversensitive body, until finally he decided he’d had enough of Cloud and sent him on his way.

Unsurprisingly, Cloud was completely hard when Sephiroth walked through the door a few minutes later.

“Sir!” Cloud hopped up from the sofa he’d been awkwardly perched on the edge of, not having wanted to relax too much in case Sephiroth found his naked sprawling across his furniture to be too casual for their…relationship. He gave the man a stiff salute that only seemed to emphasize his cock standing proudly at attention just like the rest of him. 

Sephiroth’s eyes zeroed in on it. “Infantryman Strife.”

He didn’t give Cloud the command to relax, so instead he stayed as still as a building as Sephiroth came forward to tap the tip of his cock. Cloud swallowed as Sephiroth rubbed a finger across the slit and again when said finger came away covered in precum. Sephiroth brought it to his own lips and Cloud shuddered as he licked it clean.

“You’re more excited than usual. Were you touching yourself before I arrived?”

Cloud shook his head. “No, Sir.” 

This was the best part of his week. He’d never risk ruining it by accidentally making himself come before Sephiroth had even arrived. He was no SOLDIER with notoriously high stamina. He couldn’t waste one of his orgasms.

“Hmmm.” Sephiroth’s eyes said he wasn’t certain if he believed that, but he let it go.

He left Cloud still standing there with his arms pressed tight to his sides while he went back and placed Masamune in the weapons rack. Gaia, Cloud hadn’t even realized he’d still been holding it, so focused had he been on the man himself. The fact that he could ignore a _six foot sword_ not an arms-length away from his vulnerable, exposed body probably said something about him. 

“I’m surprised our meetings still bring you such anticipation, even after all this time,” Sephiroth said, “Though, I suppose it’s to be expected considering how I found you.”

Cloud’s face heated up as he recalled how Sephiroth had walked in on him fucking his mouth. His VR mouth. Nobody knew who’d altered the fighting program’s finishing blow so that instead of the searing, stabbing pain of Masamune the person got General Sephiroth on his knees, unbuckling their belts, but it’d been an open secret throughout ShinRa. Tons of people had used it - guys, girls, and everyone in between - but of course it’d been Cloud who’d somehow attracted all of the bad luck in the universe at once when the man himself had walked in and flipped the switch, killing the VR, and leaving Cloud mortified and certain he was about to die with his cock sticking out of his pants. 

And then Sephiroth had locked the training room door and asked Cloud how he’d like to have the real thing.

Cloud still wasn’t certain that he hadn’t actually hit his head months ago and slipped into a dream world without realizing it. It was just as likely that he was lying on some cot somewhere, living out his wildest fantasies in a truly elaborate coma dream than that he had, miraculously, not only somehow convinced _the_ Sephiroth to have sex with him on the regular, but to pay him for it. Cloud should have been paying him just for the honor of looking at him.

“Lost in thoughts?” Sephiroth asked, running a hand through Cloud’s hair.

Startled, Cloud took an involuntary step back and had just enough time to wince at having broken the salute without permission before Sephiroth picked him up and carried him to the kitchen.

“At ease,” Sephiroth said, laying him down on the large round table in the middle of the room. His eyes said that he found the idea of telling Cloud to relax _after_ he’d dumped him on the table to be highly amusing. Cloud smiled in spite of himself. Sephiroth’s humor was strangely adorable at times.

The rest of Sephiroth, not so much. His humor may have been adorable, but the rest of him screamed ‘sex’ in the loudest way possible, and his eyes were that of a predator about to devour its prey. Said eyes focused on Cloud as he pushed his legs apart.

“I’m going to tie you down this time. Is that agreeable?”

It took Cloud a second to realize he was supposed to answer and not just…quiver with lust. He nodded.

“Would it be agreeable in the future?”

Cloud nodded again, faster this time. Oh Gaia, yes. To be honest, he’d always thought it odd that Sephiroth never had, considering that the man dressed like he was preparing to star in a BDSM porno at any given time. 

Sephiroth pulled up a bit of cloth that he must have had tied around one of the table legs in preparation for Cloud’s ‘yes’ and looped it around his knee several times. Silver hair spilled across his shoulders as he bent down and tied the other end to the table. He did the same with the other leg and then used a third cloth to tie Cloud’s wrists together above his head. 

Sephiroth stepped back to survey his work. “Attempt to free yourself.”

Cloud did, struggling with all his might. He didn’t so much as budge. Whatever the cloth was made of was too tough to tear, and he was left panting after several futile attempts of fighting it. 

Sephiroth nodded. “Now that you’re properly secured, we can begin.”

‘Properly secured’ apparently meant strapped down with his legs splayed wide, his knees pulled up far enough that Cloud’s ass had come off the table. Cloud pointedly thought of other things. He’d drive himself insane if he focused too much on his predicament, on the burning need that warmed his body and fuzzied his thoughts with its demands for more, more, _more._

Sephiroth got to work. His mouth ravished Cloud as if he were starving and only Cloud’s flesh would satiate him. Nowhere was left untouched as Sephiroth kissed his way down Cloud’s arms, left hickeys on his thighs, and sucked each nipple until Cloud was certain he’d bruise his wrists with how hard he was arching against his bonds.

“Careful. I had no choice but to secure your hands to the leg in between your own. If by some chance you happen to damage the table and cause it to tilt, you’ll go straight down on your balls.”

Cloud had wondered how he’d managed to get his knees up by his ears and tie his hands above his head with a three-legged table.

“And,” Sephiroth said, in between kisses that tickled the bottom of Cloud’s feet, “I expect you to remain undamaged. I do not find pain to be erotic. Bruises less so.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Cloud forced himself to still, but only barely. It didn’t help that Sephiroth had finally finished with his appetizers and reached the main course. His tongue flicked the head of Cloud’s cock, licking up the precum there, before he shifted his attention to Cloud’s balls. He sucked one of them into his mouth.

A cry escaped Cloud before he could stop it, impossibly loud, and Sephiroth paused, Cloud’s ball still in his mouth. They waited. Supposedly the walls here were thicker than the other apartments. Certainly thicker than the measly curtains ShinRa gave the infantrymen for privacy in the barracks. But a First Class SOLDIER lived with other First Class SOLDIERs, and they had notoriously good hearing.

After a few moments, Sephiroth released Cloud’s ball and took in the other one, apparently satisfied that none of his nosy neighbors were about to come see what their beloved General was up to. Cloud squeezed his lips together and managed to keep in all but a few muffled whimpers as Sephiroth sucked on it. 

He came before Sephiroth even had a chance to get to his cock, the man’s methodical rotation of suck-lick-nibble ( _gently_ ) on his sac enough to send him over the edge. Sephiroth took a break from enjoying Cloud’s balls to clean up the mess. He, naturally, licked Cloud clean, paying no mind to Cloud’s spasms as his tongue touched his oversensitive cock. Cloud heaved as Sephiroth all but vacuumed up the cum that had gotten on his stomach, the sensation enough to make him sigh in pleasure.

He jerked when Sephiroth’s tongue dipped into his naval, and then again when he pressed kisses to the spot where his pubic hair had once been, before Sephiroth had paid him an unbelievable sum to shave it off and keep it off. The joking of the other guys in his unit when they’d found out had been worth his Ma calling him up out of the blue and asking him in an awed voice if the money he’d deposited into her account was a mistake. He’d told her it’d been a reward for going above and beyond for a high-ranking officer.

Oh, if only she knew…

Cloud opened his mouth obediently when Sephiroth kissed him, well-used to the routine by now. He’d make Cloud come, then _eat_ that cum, and then make out with him until Cloud was ready to get it up again. In a moment he would-

Yep, there it was. Sephiroth pulled back to swig a bit of potion before returning to Cloud’s mouth. Cloud took it in easily, though how Sephiroth could stand to have the stuff against his tastebuds for longer than absolutely necessary was a mystery he was never going to solve. 

Sephiroth continued to feed him the potion via mouth-to-mouth, the man’s intense oral fixation apparently not allowing anything else. He’d certainly never let Cloud drink it like a normal person in all the time they’d been together so far.

Not that Cloud was complaining. Well, not complaining too much. After every dose of potion, Sephiroth always took several seconds to fuck Cloud’s mouth with his tongue. He’d explore every single part of it before drinking more potion and repeating the whole thing. And Sephiroth was a very good kisser.

Sephiroth went back between his legs once Cloud had swallowed the entire vial. A tingling sensation spread underneath his skin as the potion went in search of things to heal. It wouldn’t find much, if anything. Maybe a few cuts and bruises. Without anything to focus on, it’d instead restore his stamina, which in turn would help with…other things.

Sephiroth wasn’t willing to sit idle while this process took place. Cloud’s face burned as he removed his infamous leather jacket and bunched it up underneath Cloud’s lower back. It pushed his ass higher, which was just what Sephiroth wanted as he spread Cloud’s cheeks.

Cloud’s hole clenched of its own accord when Sephiroth’s tongue glided across it, still not used to the strange sensation. As much as Sephiroth must have enjoyed the action, the other man seemed to have some sense of the fact that this wasn’t something people generally did, and he kept his rimming adventures to a minimum, no matter that he forced Cloud to clean himself thoroughly every time before they met. Just in case.

Or maybe that wasn’t it at all, and it was less the strangeness of it, and more the rare pleasure that kept Sephiroth from sticking his tongue into places it shouldn’t be every time they met. A treat for himself, only for when he’d had a particularly trying week. 

He certainly liked enough for that to be the case. His tongue delved as deep as it would go, faster and faster, curling and twisting, only pulling out so he could press soft kisses to Cloud’s asshole before jumping back in again. Cloud was once again forced to press his lips together to keep himself from unintentionally calling out to Sephiroth’s neighbors as that deliciously warm, wet tongue did wicked things to him. The General probably wouldn’t like to draw the attention of his men right then. Not when his face was pressed as close to Cloud’s ass as it could get without the two of them becoming one.

It was good. So good. But, honestly, it was the thought of it that did the most damage to Cloud’s libido. That Sephiroth, _the_ Sephiroth, would- would-

A low “Sir” was drawn out of him against his will. Sephiroth pressed another kiss against his fluttering hole, as if to say ‘yes?’ 

Cloud whimpered.

“I’m hard again,” Cloud said, mostly because he didn’t know what else to say once he’d acquired the man’s attention. Well, part of his attention. And partly because it was entirely possible Sephiroth hadn’t noticed. He enjoyed his…work a bit too much sometimes.

Sephiroth’s tongue continued fucking him, and for all intents and purposes Cloud was ignored as Sephiroth did as he liked with his body. As was his right. He paid Cloud to use him as he pleased, so long as Cloud didn’t tell him no. Paid him to keep this impersonal and entirely focused on what Sephiroth wanted. No need to take Cloud’s desires or feelings into account. Or so Sephiroth had told him when they’d first come to this arrangement.

At long last, after what felt like an eternity of being invaded in the best way possible, Sephiroth moved back to Cloud’s cock. He paused, hovering over it like some big cat ready to pounce from the trees. He glanced up at Cloud through his eyelashes, a silent question quirking both his eyebrow and his lips upwards.

Cloud nodded. 

The first time Sephiroth had gone from ass to cock he’d balked. Sephiroth had always asked after that, even after Cloud had said he didn’t need to. Once he’d had time to let the initial shock wear off, he’d realized it wasn’t much different than fucking without a condom, and Cloud had already been willing to do that. Still, Sephiroth had said that it was no great loss to ask: it took seconds to confirm his approval and potentially a lifetime of healing if he ignored his disapproval, even if it was on accident. 

It was hard to argue with that logic.

Cloud’s cock twitched as Sephiroth pressed his lips to it. Sephiroth went slowly, as if savoring the taste, his lips trailing down its length little by little as he covered it in wet kisses. It wasn’t until Cloud was certain he would have to start begging if he wanted him to put it in his mouth that Sephiroth did just that, his lips parting for the head and the head only.

Cloud groaned and felt Sephiroth smile around him. Sephiroth could deep-throat. When he wasn’t intent on teasing him to death. His tongue swirled all around his cock and dipped into his slit more times than Cloud could count as he brought him closer and closer to the edge. If Cloud had been able to count, that is. His head was full of fuzz as he whimpered and tried to arch his hips upwards to no avail. 

It seemed as if Sephiroth’s plan for the night was to make Cloud come as many times as possible without fully taking his cock into his mouth. At least that’s all that Cloud’s muddled thoughts could come up with as he found himself coming once more, this time on Sephiroth’s tongue. 

He tensed as he spurted into Sephiroth’s mouth, and then he wriggled as said mouth tortured him. 

“Please, Sir.” 

Sephiroth paid him no mind. Again. 

Sephiroth was forced to hold him still as he carefully scraped his teeth along Cloud’s oversensitive head. Cloud both appreciated the concern for his safety and hated it. As horrific as the idea may be, at least if Sephiroth accidentally bit him, he’d _stop_. 

“It’s too sensitive!” Cloud tried again. “Please!”

Sephiroth’s tongue came back into play as he swirled it around Cloud’s head.

“I’ll scream!” Cloud was actually already pretty loud, if he thought about it. Not that he could properly think about anything right then. His very soul seemed to be focused on the fact that he’d come and that should have been the end of it, except Sephiroth was a monster.

Sephiroth released him then, but only to smirk. “I wasn’t aware you enjoyed exhibitionism.”

“I don’t. And that’s not in the agreement,” Cloud said, and then he scowled for good measure. 

Which he regretted. Sephiroth may be the weirdo who paid ridiculous sums of money just so he could blow someone that he could have had for free, but he was also his superior officer, and Cloud was arguing with him and giving him dirty looks. He wasn’t going to apologize, though. Or back down.

The other man merely chuckled. “You are correct.” He ran his eyes along Cloud’s body, still so exposed and vulnerable. Cloud swallowed. 

“Perhaps we could change that?” he asked, idly tracing a finger along Cloud’s inner thigh. Cloud immediately began shaking his head, but Sephiroth pressed on. “I have a few friends who also pay someone for his service. It’s where I originally got the idea for this arrangement.” Sephiroth paused, as if considering his words, before adding, “The man they pay, he’s as beautiful as you.” 

Cloud stopped shaking his head. He felt all his blood rush up to his cheeks at the compliment. He’d assumed, of course, that Sephiroth found him attractive. Surely he wouldn’t pay for someone he found to be _un_ attractive. But Sephiroth had never said it plainly before. 

“It would be just the once, and I would be willing to pay extra, as I’m sure you realize from my previous…request.”

Cloud resisted the urge to snort. “Request” was a nice way of stepping around having to say “from when I asked if I could tie you to my desk in my office and do paperwork on your stomach in between blowing you.” Cloud had spent the entire afternoon in utter terror, certain someone was going to walk in at any moment. But he’d also deposited a check into his account with more zeroes on it than he got in six months of pay, so…

“Think about it,” Sephiroth said, though something about the twist of his lips told Cloud he knew he’d already agreed. He glanced down at Cloud’s soft cock and hummed, his attention back to Cloud’s body now that he was assured of his victory. 

Cloud wanted to tell him no out of spite, but he couldn’t help but imagine the money he’d get for Sephiroth’s second ‘request.’ And everyone knew the General only had two friends. The Commanders were both good-looking, even if they’d never quite caught Cloud’s fascination like the Silver General had.

Cloud was drawn out of his thoughts by his cheeks being parted once again and once again he blushed. He couldn’t help it. It was just so…so… He didn’t even know what it was.

“The potion?” he squeaked as Sephiroth’s tongue poked at his hole.

Sephiroth shook the small bottle in is hand as if to say ‘right here’ before uncorking it, his mouth never once leaving its assigned task. He sat it on the table beside Cloud’s foot without looking and proceeded to push his tongue into him once more. Cloud squirmed. Sephiroth teased him open with his mouth, working his tongue in and out of him until Cloud was quivering from the sensation and unable to stop the panting that had taken over his breathing. 

Sephiroth loosened Cloud’s entrance for several minutes before sliding his hand underneath Cloud and lifting him by his lower back until his ass was almost straight up in the air. Cloud barely had time to widen his eyes before the man was downing the potion and then pressing his mouth to Cloud’s asshole.

Holy fuck.

The potion tingled as it entered him, and Sephiroth had to pause multiple times as Cloud’s hole spasmed of its own accord, not used to the weird sensation. Even going as carefully as he was, some of it still managed to escape Sephiroth, and Cloud felt it dribble its way down his skin. Not that it got far. Sephiroth licked it back up once he’d finished depositing the first dosage of the potion, and then he took another swig from the vial and repeated the process.

Cloud’s cock started to come back to life as the strange eroticism of it hit him. Or maybe as the potion began to work its way into his system, having entered it even faster than normal. 

…Yeah, Cloud was going to go with the latter explanation. For his own peace of mind. Because getting off on General Sephiroth pumping potion into his ass _with his mouth_ was not…well it _was_ hot but…let’s just say it wasn’t how he’d expected to spend his Tuesday and leave it at that. 

Sephiroth played with Cloud a little more once the potion had been fully absorbed, alternating between his ass and his perineum. The occasional lick found its way to the underside of his balls but for the moment Sephiroth’s focus seemed to be on other matters. 

It wasn’t until Cloud began to leak precum again that Sephiroth paid any attention to his cock. He laid Cloud back on the table and ran his tongue along it, forcing Cloud to bite his bottom lip and turn away. The feel of it… The _look_ of it, Sephiroth himself bent over him, his long silver strands falling across Cloud’s inner thighs… After what he’d just done… It was enough to make him wail if he didn’t actively stop himself. 

Sephiroth slipped Cloud into his mouth, all the way in this time, Cloud’s cock hitting the back of the man’s throat as he went balls-deep. Cloud’s toes curled. 

It must have caught Sephiroth’s attention somehow - maybe he’d seen them out of the corner of his eye, maybe the SOLDIER could hear Cloud’s body flexing, Cloud didn’t know - as he pulled off Cloud and moved to give his feet the attention they’d so far been denied, save for the almost chaste kisses they’d been peppered with earlier. Cloud protested with a desperate “Sir” but the only protest Sephiroth ever truly listened to was the word ‘stop’ and Cloud most definitely didn’t want him to do that. 

His toes curled some more as Sephiroth tickled them with his tongue. It slid in between them not unlike the mud that had squished into Cloud’s boots that time he’d fallen into a shallow swamp pool, only this time instead of coming out unbearably dirty, his skin came out clean and strangely tingly. More kisses peppered the bottom of the foot, and then the back his legs as Sephiroth kissed his way down one and then up the other, the man pausing only to give Cloud a wet smooch on each asscheek as he made his way across. Cloud’s leg jerked as Sephiroth’s mouth tickled the bottom of the other foot.

When he was done kissing and licking the bottom of each, he did the tops, once more blazing a path with his mouth from one to the other when needed. And then when he was done with that, he took a break.

“Sir,” Cloud pleaded when Sephiroth went to the fridge to get himself a bottle of water. He strained against his bindings, but there was absolutely no way his cock was going to find any relief unless Sephiroth gave it to him. Well, Cloud could also calm down naturally, given enough time, but considering what had happened tonight, that was going to be a _long_ time.

Sephiroth eyed the water bottle and then Cloud before looking back in the fridge. Cloud’s eyes widened as he pulled out a jar of jam and set it on the counter. Sephiroth let him come to terms with his impending doom as he idly drank his water. Oh Gaia, Sephiroth was already obsessed with devouring Cloud, if he added in actual food… Cloud was going to be tied to this table all fucking night and quite possibly all tomorrow as well. 

He hoped Sephiroth formally excused him from his duties.

Half the water was still available when Sephiroth wandered back to the table, and he offered it to Cloud directly, not forcing him to take it from Sephiroth’s mouth like usual. Cloud blinked but didn’t argue. He downed the rest of the bottle, not missing how Sephiroth’s eyes zeroed in on his mouth and then his tongue as he licked his lips. 

“More?” 

Cloud shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to need to pee while he was spread out like an enticing dessert tray. 

Sephiroth tossed the bottle into the recycling bin and opened one of the nearby drawers. Cloud’s Adam’s apple bobbed when a smooth butter knife emerged. 

No time was wasted as Sephiroth popped the lid of the jar and dipped the knife in. Cloud hissed as the dark-colored jam touched his cock. Fuck that was cold. 

“I’ll warm you up in a moment,” Sephiroth said, clearly amused.

Cloud’s toes curled again as he covered his cock and balls and inner thighs and pubic region and stomach and…everywhere, honestly. The curling caught Sephiroth’s attention again and the man ran the knife along the soles of both feet before setting it and the jar off to the side on one of the counters. Cloud’s toes wiggled at the sticky feeling.

Sephiroth started with them, leaving each foot glistening when he was done licking off every single speck of jam, and leaving Cloud shivering in both need and anticipation as he descended upon Cloud’s cock. 

A soft growl escaped him when Sephiroth paused inches above it, leaving Cloud hard and frustrated as he backed off and then left the kitchen entirely. He strained to see out into the living room but the angle wasn’t right.

“Sir?” Cloud called out after what had to have been several minutes. Probably. Maybe not, considering how time seemed to slow to a crawl when you were naked and hard and covered in jam while tied to a table in your superior officer’s apartment, hoping that he hadn’t suddenly remembered he had paperwork to do. 

Cloud got paid whether Sephiroth was using him or not, and he even got paid when he didn’t see him at all, Sephiroth ensuring with his money that Cloud would be available on Tuesdays always, even if the man himself was busy. But that didn’t mean Cloud wouldn’t _prefer_ to get fucked into oblivion. He frowned when Sephiroth didn’t respond.

And then he gasped, silently, his mouth dropping open to form an “O” when Sephiroth reappeared with his hair tied up in a high ponytail. Cloud had to stop the insane giggle that threatened to break loose. He, a lowly infantryman, had actually seen Sephiroth with his notorious hair pulled back. Any member of the Silver Elite would die for such a rare sight, and quite a few of them would probably kill for it too.

Sephiroth’s lips twitched, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. Cloud looked away. 

Now apparently content that his precious silver locks weren’t about to be jamified, the man settled back between Cloud’s legs. Cloud intertwined his fingers and squeezed his hands together as he began licking him clean. Gaia, it was so good and he was _so_ hard. Precum mixed with jam as it trickled out in a never-ending stream, and if Sephiroth thought that was in any way gross, he didn’t show it as he devoured every last drop. 

“Sirsirsirsir…” Cloud started and couldn’t seem to stop when Sephiroth’s mouth found his cock once again. 

Up and down his tongue went, over and over and over, teasing Cloud until he was shaking and all but pleading for release. Cloud’s balls went back into his mouth as he sucked the jam off them and Cloud almost came again just from that. Sephiroth downed his cock before he could, taking it in all the way until Cloud’s cock was completely enveloped. 

Up and down he went again, this time Sephiroth’s whole upper half moving as he fucked Cloud’s cock with his mouth. Cloud bit his lip and then thought better of it, instead pressing his lips against his arm as best he could to muffle the cries as Sephiroth ravished him. 

His last, final orgasm for the night hit him like a charging chocobo and he strained against his bindings as his entire body tried to arch into the feeling. Sephiroth swallowed it down, as he was wont to do, and then took pity on Cloud by not torturing his oversensitive cock once more. His body was simultaneously burning and freezing when Sephiroth stepped back.

He surveyed Cloud with those predatory eyes of his, still not satisfied with his prey, but they both knew the night was over for Cloud. Cloud could only come so many times and potions weren’t really designed for what they were using them for. Best not to tempt fate.

He untied him. First his legs, which he carefully examined for bruising, his fingers rubbing at the sensitive skin at the back of Cloud’s knees and making him shiver. Then his wrists, which he also examined with a critical eye that said they would be having _words_ if Cloud’s earlier tugging had caused any issues. Luckily the potions had done their job and Cloud was no worse for wear than when he’d started.

Sephiroth nodded to himself and then picked Cloud up for the second time that day. He deposited him on his bed - his bed! - before he stripped down and crawled on top of him. 

A flush not quite of arousal tinted his cheeks when Sephiroth ran his eyes over him as he took his cock in hand. Well, it was arousal, but Cloud wasn’t actually going to be able to get it up again. Without the potion, and as his adrenaline slowly ebbed away, he would be lucky to stay awake. He could already feel his eyelids drooping. 

He watched Sephiroth masturbate even as he began blinking back the tears brought about his sudden fit of yawns. Oh, if only the man would let Cloud use _his_ mouth on _him._ What a night that would be.

But that wasn’t part of their agreement, Sephiroth instead coming on Cloud’s stomach without any of his help. Cloud sighed as he settled back into the pillows. 

Unbidden, the thought of Sephiroth’s proposal came to him. Maybe if he said yes, one of the others would actually let him touch them. Now that would be something.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments & kudos are love. <3
> 
> I'm likely going to write a few more fics in this AU since I already have some ideas for them. So be on the look out for those.


End file.
